Heaven's Dream
by ApocalypticHearts
Summary: Dreams. What are dreams exactly? There are many types of dreams, but what exactly is a dream? To an Angel, it's their past life. To an Demon, it's a second chance. To a human, it's something completely different depending on who dreams up these so very interesting thoughts. But to this one girl it's completely different. Dreams are everything under the sun but what is this one?


**One-Shot time! This is in secret P.O.V., but hints of who's it is will be hinted throughout this One-Shot. As for the other characters in this... Well you'll have to find out for yourself. **

**A little Challenge from me, (You can do it if you want) - First three people to post the correct characters in the Review (In any order), I'll write a request for them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own**

* * *

_I had a dream once, a very foolish dream. Filled with carefree, foolish people unaware of the deadly situation at hand. Unaware of this secret apocalypse. My dream had become my worst nightmare as my world crashed down at my feet around me... _

I watched in horror as all the people I loved and cared for started to fall one by one, a pool of blood around them. Call me sick or twisted, but they reminded me of Fallen Stars from a pitch black night sky. Falling because they must. Because Gravity says so. But who is Gravity? To a star, Gravity is death. The unholy sickness of black that leave you lifeless when the night passes. Because, one cannot escape death, sure, you can cheat death or avoid it.. But once it has you...

You can never escape from it's suffocating clamp on your life.

Life is short. That's what makes it exciting, depressing, happy, or sad. There is never such a thing as a sad life or a happy life. For it is your life and you control it. No matter how it may seem, your life is at your fingertips and at the hands of those who are around you. A farce is sometimes put up to shadow those depressing feelings, but no matter how much you believe they're not there. They still are there, haunting you, watching you, waiting until you succumb to Insanity.

Blood splattered my face as familiar short blonde hair landed in a large heap in front of me, her eyes wide with lifeless terror as she fell in her own pooling mass of draining life. Slowly, hesitantly, I looked up into the eyes of death itself, their bright, blood red eyes shined at me in the dim lighting of the full moon as they advanced, long knee-length, extremely pale silver hair swayed in the moonlight, making it look white. A bloody dagger in her pale hand, and the large, unnerving smile of a Cheshire cat plastered to her face.

I tried not to flinch under that intense stare as multiple emotion swirled in my mind, my mind being reflected in her eyes as I identified through the haze of Insanity that hid her emotions in the depths of her red orbs was Jealousy, Anger and Hate. Three emotions I never knew she had, three emotions I never wanted her to have, and three emotions that were the death of everything every precious to anybody. May it be an object or a person, she had killed it, broken it.

She had taken the life of so many, but I could never understand why. I felt my back touch the cool metal table, the chill sending a spark up my spine even through the fabric of my shirt. I put my hand on the table to steady myself as Death advanced on me. I recoiled quickly as I felt icy cold thickness squish between my fingers, hesitantly, I glanced behind me. I felt my heart freeze as a dark unidentifiable mass was hunched over the table and I dared not to see their face. For I already knew who it was.

Cold blood dribbled down the chair as the once loved fabric of his favorite silver coat was now stained crimson, once bright dual-colored eyes now closed forever and I wonder if I'll ever see that humor in those eyes ever again. I winced as I heard her step over my best friend, now lying limply on the floor behind the silver-haired murderer, bright cerulean eyes gazed at the floor and his chin-length hair undid from it's usual little ponytail. I felt another piece of my heart chip off.

My eyes closed and I felt something being put on my shoulder and I looked up once again into the eyes of red eyes of death, her cold, bloody hand rested on my shoulder, the Cheshire grin had faded to a firm line, her other hand with the knife raised. Her bright red eyes screamed a message. A message that said, _Die. Get out of my life. So just Die. _I closed my eyes and that's exactly what I did. I didn't scream when I felt the knife come down into my shoulder. I didn't feel pain as I watched her stab me repeatedly. And I didn't freak out when I saw my long cerulean-teal hair dye red with my own blood.

* * *

My eyes shot open, heart pounding in my ears and blood pulsing through my veins. Hesitantly, I reached up with my left hand and touched where the knife had sunk in, cutting through my flesh. I winced when I touched the fresh scar starting to brand my skin, then I paused. Another heartbeat sounded behind me, slow and steady, the faint rise and fall of their breathing startling me.

Suddenly, realization hit me in the face.

I am in Heaven. My dream Was The Death of Me. And I had woken up from my life, in the arms of the on I loved.

* * *

**Oh god... Um.. I didn't think that my writing would be this gory... O_o' I slept in until, like.. about 1:30 PM I would say..? Then, 10 seconds later, ****_this_**** idea popped into my head. I didn't originally intend for it to be so gory, but I guess this is the finished project. :P **

**Hope you liked it, please Review! (And don't forget my little Challenge I put for you readers out there at the top!) **

**'Till my next story. ~ApHearts.**


End file.
